bluescluesfandomcom-20200213-history
ABC's with Blue
ABC's with Blue is the 4th episode of Blue's Clues & You!. It is a remake of "Blue's ABCs". Elements * Question: What book does Blue want to read? * Clues: **1. The moon **2. A cow **3. The word “Jump” * Wrong answer: The Moon Jumps * Answer to Blue’s Clues: Hey Diddle Diddle * Living Room Picture Frame: A blank frame labeled with the word “Picture”. Characters Gallery ABCswithBlueJoshLettersonShirt.PNG ABCswithBluelettersonthenotebook.PNG Screenshot_20191120-171228_YouTube.jpg bandicam 2020-01-25 07-35-26-690.jpg bandicam 2019-12-23 17-36-07-989.jpg bandicam 2019-12-23 17-36-08-837.jpg ABCswithBlueSageGingerTickling.png ABCswithBlueSageGroceryList.PNG ABCswithBlue3Items.PNG ABCswithBlue3Items2.PNG Screenshot 20191120-171431 YouTube.jpg ABCswithBlueBallthrewagirl.PNG ABCswithBlueBallthrewapuppy.PNG ABCswithBlueIncompletesentence.PNG Screenshot 20191120-171656 YouTube.jpg ABCswithBluewronganswer.PNG ABCswithBlueHeyDiddleDiddle.PNG Watch Episode Trivia *The e-mail is similar to the video letter from "Blue's Story Time", but the puppet show about the Oogla Boogla is shown as a storybook. *As of this episode, this is the last episode until "Getting Glasses With Magenta" where Josh gets an Email, thus, this is the last time we hear the song We Just Got An Email until "Getting Glasses With Magenta" Differences *Sidetable and Mailbox have labels in this episode, but Snail doesn't. In the original episode, it was the other way around. *The original episode's paw print cleanup involved Steve drawing the letter P on the paw print, then poking it and making it pop. In this episode, Josh poked the paw print and caused it to pop, leaving the word "POP" (which also starts with P) behind in the same color as the paw print behind, which also popped. *The moon that was the 1st clue was in a book about space and planets instead of a dictionary. *Sage and Ginger are with Mr. Salt and Mrs. Pepper instead of Paprika *Juice was not included on the grocery list in this episode, but it appeared in place of the eggs in the cabinet where the milk was found. *In the original episode, the milk and the cereal had their names on them, while the bread had its label positioned diagonally, the banana had its label on its inner curve, and the labels for the brownie and pineapple are round with wavy edges. In this episode, all of the food have labels are positioned and shaped straight and square. *Blue has cards to sing along to the Mailtime song, but the viewers aren't heard singing along to the words. *In the original episode, Mailbox delivered the letters A, B, and C in addition to the video letter. In this episode, he only delivers the letter E because Josh has an e-mail. *In the original episode, "The Girl and The Puppy" was in a different font *The girl in the story actually speaks when she says "Hi". She also doesn't mind when the ball throws her. *No one other than Josh and Blue came to read "Hey Diddle Diddle". *The ball used in the sing-along of the So Long Song came from Steve's pocket and looked more like Blue's, but in this episode it appears from offscreen and looked like the one from "The Girl and the Puppy". *Blue has cards to sing along to the We Just Figured Out Blue's Clues song, but the viewers aren't heard singing along to the words. Category:Episodes Category:Blue's Clues & You! Episodes Category:Mailtime before 3rd Clue Category:3rd Clue Before Skidoo Category:Episodes focusing on Blue Category:Episodes focusing on Mr. Salt Category:Episodes focusing on Mrs. Pepper Category:Episodes focusing on Mailbox